1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a lavage system, and, more particularly, to a lavage system having a pump driven by a linear motor.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Lavage systems for irrigation, pulsatile lavage and aspiration are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,431 (Atkinson '431) and 4,655,197 (Atkinson '197) each disclose a lavage system having a control unit including a housing in which is disposed a linear motor. The linear motor includes a drive member which extends into a lavage/irrigation pump enclosure. The pump enclosure has a hinged door which may be opened and closed so that a lavage/irrigation pump may be placed within the pump enclosure. The pump consists of a piston pump having a piston rod which attaches to the drive member when the pump is disposed within the pump enclosure. The pump includes an inlet attached to a supply line and an outlet attached to a pressure line. A feedback line attached by means of a T-coupling to the pressure line is connected to a coupling extending from the housing. The coupling is fluidly connected to a pressure sensing transducer disposed within the housing. Thus, when the pump is disposed within the pump enclosure in an operating position, each of the motor, pump and pressure sensing transducer are disposed within the control unit housing.
A problem with conventional lavage systems is that the motor and pressure sensing transducer are fixedly located within the control unit housing, while the lavage/irrigation pump is initially disposed outside the control unit housing and then placed within the housing. The pump must be separately connected to each of the motor and pressure sensing transducer, thereby requiring extra connectors and time to properly connect the pump to the control unit.
What is needed in the art is a structure which allows connection of lavage/irrigation pump and pressure sensing device to a control unit in a simple, one-step operation, with decreased labor and hardware (e.g., connectors) and increased simplicity and reliability.